militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Adolf Heyrowsky
| placeofburial = Unknown | birth_place =Murau, Austria-Hungary (now Austria) | death_place = Unknown | allegiance =Austria-Hungary | branch =Aviation | serviceyears =1902-1945 | rank =Oberst | unit =Flik 2 | commands =Flik 9, Flik 19 | battles =World War I * Battle of Isonzo World War II | awards = Order of the Iron Crown, 3rd class Order of the Iron Cross Military Merit Cross Silver and Bronze Military Merit Medals Karl Troop Cross | relations = Unknown | laterwork = Died just before promotion to Generalmajor during World War II }} Oberst Adolf Heyrowsky, 18 February 1882 – 1945, was a career officer in the Austro-Hungarian military who turned to aviation. He became an accredited flying ace during World War I, with twelve aerial victories. Heyrowsky's Stats - The Aerodrome Retrieved on 5 April 2010. CI 29.64 flown by Adolf Heyrowsky]]__TOC__ Early career Heyrowsky graduated from Prague's Infantry Military Academy in 1902. He enlisted in Infanterieregiment 9 and became an Offizierstellvertreter. He was promoted to Leutnant in May 1904, and on to Oberleutnant six years later. In 1912, Heyrowski volunteered for aviation; in August of that year, he qualified as a pilot. By the time World War I broke out, Heyrowsky had a respectable military career in progress. He opened his war serving with Flik 2 against the Serbs. World War I Despite the limitations of outdated Jakob Lohner AG Pfeilflieger biplanes, Heyrowsky carried out daring deep reconnaissance missions that penetrated as far as 125 miles (200 km) into enemy terrain. On 22 February and 3 March 1915, he played balloon buster over Belgrade for Flik 9, destroying an observation balloon on both dates. His third win came after he took command of a newly formed unit, Flik 19. Flying with Benno Fiala Ritter von Fernbrugg as his observer, Heyrowsky shot down the Italian airship M4 on 4 May 1916. Even as Heyrowsky was reopening his victory list, he was also volunteering to serve as an infantry officer in the ongoing Battle of Isonzo in his time off from flying. During August, he was forced to land on two consecutive days, even as he picked up two more wins and became an ace. Heyrowsky would continue to score right through 26 June 1917, when he shot a double. He was shot down again in October, evaded capture, and was removed from combat duty for staff work. He began as staff officer for aviation for the Second Army, and moved up to become the air liaison officer to Generalleutnant Ernst Wilhelm von Hoeppner. World War II Heyrowsky served in the Luftwaffe as an Oberst during World War II. He died in 1945, on the brink of promotion to Generalmajor. Notes Bibliography Austro-Hungarian aces of World War 1 Chant, Christopher. Osprey Publishing, 2002. ISBN 1-84176-376-4, ISBN 978-1-84176-376-7. Further reading * Austro-Hungarian Aces of World War I Chant, Christopher. Osprey Publishing, 2002. ISBN 1-84176-376-4, ISBN 978-1-84176-376-7. Category:Austro-Hungarian Army officers Category:1882 births Category:1945 deaths Category:People from Murau Category:Austro-Hungarian World War I flying aces Category:Recipients of the Order of the Iron Crown, 3rd class Category:Recipients of the Military Merit Cross (Austria-Hungary) Category:Recipients of the Silver Military Merit Medal (Austria-Hungary) Category:Recipients of the Karl Troop Cross